Summer Young
by LaurynLou
Summary: The carnival is in town and upon finding out that Robin has never been, Wally decides that the team must go and he must show Robin just how fun it can be. Rob/KF Fluff One-shot


Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yeah...really?

**A/N:** So this is my first YJ fic and of course it had to be Rob/KF fluff. You can't help but love them! In case you don't know how I do things, my titles come from songs, which in this case the title comes from the song "Summer Young" by Rascal Flatts. I love music, so I must incorporate it in some way :)

Let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated and remember, this _is_ slash, so if you don't like it, do us all a favor and don't read it...don't be dumb. Oh and warning, this has not been edited, sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night in Happy Harbor when the five members of the Young Justice, all dressed in their civies, arrived at the boardwalk, only a couple of miles from Mount Justice. Robin stare up at the giant ferric wheel and all of the lights the shone from the carnival that was visiting the city that week. He had never been to a carnival before, having spent half of his life in the circus, a carnival was never on the "to-do" list and since moving in with Bruce...well, Batman's not exactly the carnival type of guy.<p>

It had all started when Megan came rushing into Mount Justice rambling about a carnival and the need to experience this "Earth tradition". Understandably, neither Megan, Kaldur, nor Superboy had ever been to a carnival before. Only Wally had, and upon discovering the fact that Robin had never been to one either, hastily grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started out the door, excitedly talking of funnel cakes and caramel apples. Of course, the rest of the team immediately followed the pair.

The five team members bought the over priced wristbands to allow the unlimited access of rides before splitting up into two groups. Megan, upon seeing all the stuffed animals over at the game stations, quickly asked Superboy to help her win one. Kaldur followed to supervise while Wally, yet again, grabbed Robin's hand dragging him away from the other three.

"Where are we going? You don't want to play games?" Robin asked as he was being pulled along.

"Of course I want to play games, but first things first..." Wally said, finally stopping at one of the food stands. "Funnel cakes! The whole reason for coming to a carnival is for the carnival food!"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as his boyfriend ordered a funnel cake and two cokes from the lady...man...he wasn't really sure, behind the counter, "I should've known. Food first."

He followed Wally over to one of the dirty table and the two boy began to munch down on the funnel cake, covered with powdered sugar.

"Mmmmm, now that's good food!"

"I take it you like it?" Wally asked, laughing at the reaction of the younger teen. "So what should we do first? Roller coaster? Fun House? The Zipper?"

"Oh we are so doing the roller coaster first!" Robin exclaimed, looking forward to the adrenaline rush.

"Oh, come on Wally, it wasn't that bad!"

"My feet definitely belong on the ground...I think I need to sit down" Wally remarked, still trembling and feeling dizzy after having just gotten off the Kamikaze, a ride that flips its passenger and hangs them upside down and the only thing to hold you in is a harness, which, according to Wally, was uncomfortable and extremely unreliable.

Wally sat down on a nearby bench as Robin wondered off, only to return a few minutes later with two caramel apples, holding one out to a still dazed redhead before biting into his own.

"Dude!" Wally grinned, forgetting his near death experience from only moments before and grabbing the apple and taking a big bite out of it.

"So you wanna do the fun house next?" Robin asked, finishing his apple.

Wally bit off the last of his apple before responding, "Definitely! Thanks for the apple," and giving the raven haired boy a quick peck on the cheek, once again leading the younger boy off into the crowd of people. The two then headed over to the fun house, which contained several levels and obstacles you had to go through in order to make it out on the other side.

They made their way through the first level of the fun house, which was separated into three different areas. The first part of the floor only wobbled as the two walked over it, not even needing to grasp the hand rail as they made their way to the middle area, which was made up of two slabs of metal that moved back and for in opposite directions of one another. Seemingly simple at first, but it did manage to make the walk to the third area longer than it should have been. Finally the two reached the third part of the first floor, which was made up of four round discs. On the other side of the discs was the yellow stairwell that led up to the next level.

Robin casually walked over the four round discs, none of the moving in the slightest. Wally followed suit, only this time first disc budged, making Wally lose his balance and step onto the second one, which had the same effect, sending him to the third and the fourth before crashing into Robin, knocking him into the stairwell.

"This isn't a fun house, it a freaking death trap!" Wally shouted in horror, looking back at the discs, which were still spinning, then back up at Robin before standing at his full height.

For the second time that night Robin found himself laughing, earning him a pout from the other boy. Seeing the look on the older boy's face, Robin grabbed Wally's flannel shirt with both fists, walking backwards and leading Wally up into the stairwell, until the two were in the space where the first flight became a flat surface and rounded into another staircase. The boy wonder stoop up on his tip toes and kissed the speedster on the mouth in an innocent kiss.

"Better?"

"Almost..." Wally smirked as he shoved the other teen against the back wall, repaying him with a deeper, less innocent kiss...

"Eww! Get a room!"

Wally stopped, annoyed, and turned around to see a little girl, no older than ten sticking her tongue out at the couple before running by, another little girl following behind her. The second little girl stopped, looked Robin in the eye and stated in a totally serious voice, "You're gonna get cooties," before catching up to her friend.

The two stared after the two girls before bursting out laughing. Robin once again took the lead and headed up the rest of the stairs with a still giggling Wally behind him.

Once on the second level, the two were met by a mesh of wires, more like thin bungee cords, crisscrossing every which way, with the objective being to make your way through the cords and all the way to the other side of the fun house, which led to another stairway.

"There is no way I am gonna make it through there." Wally said, watching the two girls from earlier already through and running up the stairs to the third level.

"Of course you can" Robin smirked, gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before quickly making his way through the maze of wires, taking advantage of his flexibility to maneuver in and out until he was on the other side of the room, turning around to lean onto the wires, "Come get me."

Wally stared for a second before fumbling his way through the wires, tripping and cursing the whole way through, only getting stuck twice. Once on the other side, he fell through the last wires, landing face first onto the metal flooring. Getting to his feet, Wally no longer saw Robin, but rather heard the bird's signature laugh coming from the stairwell.

_Come get me..._ "Right..." Wally sigh and headed up the last flights of stairs, up to the top level.

The last level of the fun house contained a large ball pit and what looked like a forest of colored punching bags dangling overhead. Wally stood at the edge of the pit, took a deep breath and readied himself to step in to go look for Robin. Suddenly something pushed him from behind and his world turned sideways as he fell, once again face first, into the ball pit.

Looking behind him his gaze fell upon a laughing Robin. Using his super speed, Wally turned himself around and before Robin knew it, Wally had grabbed his legs, pulling him into the ball pit as the two began two wrestle. Fifteen minutes and several stolen kisses later, the two made it out of the ball pit and the forest of punching bags and over to the slide that led down and out of the fun house.

"Best fun house ever!" Wally declared, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as the two made their way out of the fun house.

"We should probably find the others. Its starting to get pretty late, its eleven thirty." Robin said, leaning into the embrace.

"Yeah, I guess we should, but once we do we all gotta ride the ferris wheel. You can't go to the carnival and not ride the Ferris wheel!"

It only took about ten minutes to locate the other three who seemed to be wandering aimlessly as well. Most likely in search of the young couple. Upon seeing the two, Megan ran up to them holding a stuffed bear, showing off her prize.

"Hey guys! Look what Superboy won for me!"

"Honestly, I expected you to have more than just the one bear" Wally commented, looking at the rather medium sized bear.

"We decided that Superboy isn't quit ready for carnival games...or rather they're not ready for him" Kaldur cut in as Wally nodded in understanding.

"We thought it would be cool if we all went on the Ferris Wheel before we headed back to Mount Justice" Robin suggested.

"Oh how cool! I've wanted to ride that all night! The giant wheel is so beautiful!" Megan exclaimed as they all began to head towards the Ferris Wheel.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up," Wally said as he tugged Robin from the group and the other went to go stand in line.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked and he was dragged over to a small game station, which had what looked like little fish bowls on a table. Wally purchased ten ping pong balls from the carnie as he began to toss them at the bowls filled with water.

"When I was younger, I remember every time we would go to the carnival my dad would play this fish game and try to win me a fish. So that is what I am doing for you" Wally smiled as his last ping pong ball landed in a bowl.

The carnie grabbed a plastic bag, scooped some water out of a cooler, as well as a fish and put it into the bag before handing it over to Wally, who handed it to Robin.

"There, now, what are you going to name it?" Wally asked as Robin held the bag up and stared at the fish.

"I...I don't know...I've never had a pet of my own before...you pick a name." Robin said, still looking in awe at the orange and white goldfish that stared back at him through the plastic bag.

"Fred."

"Fred!"

"Sure, its like the go-to name when you don't know what to name something." Robin nodded in agreement as the two headed back over to where the rest of the team was about to get on the Ferris Wheel. Superboy and Megan were just getting on, next up was Kaldur.

"Guess I'm going alone, huh?" Kaldur asked, already knowing he was the odd man out.

"No way! You can go with Fred" Robin beamed as he handed his new pet over to Kaldur, who could only sigh and shake his head before taking it and getting on the ride.

When the next carriage came around, Robin and Wally got in, Wally putting his arm back around the younger kid's shoulders as the carriage began its journey up. Within a few minutes, the two were sitting high above the carnival, at midnight on top of the world, staring at the lights around them and the cool air, enjoying one another's company.

"Remind me to thank Megan for bringing up the idea of the carnival, it was a lot of fun" Robin said happily.

"It was perfect" Wally responded, kissing the top of the raven head, before resting his own against it.


End file.
